Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A PCIe receiver in a PCIe link may include input stage terminals with resistors (e.g., 50-ohm resistors) referenced to a ground level. The input stage terminals with the resistors may be used for detecting presence of the PCIe receiver. When an AOC is applied in the PCIe link, an electrical-to-optical PCIe (OE-PCIe) transceiver of the AOC may not include an input stage terminal with a resistor referenced to the ground level for detection of the OE-PCIe transceiver.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.